


This Isn't What I Signed Up For

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWarnings: fluff, angstParings: Cas x Reader, Winchesters x Reader (friendship)A/N: 2nd Cas x Reader fic let me know what you think





	This Isn't What I Signed Up For

When the Winchesters called asking for your help, you all but jumped in your car to get to them. They greeted you with open arms when you arrived at the bunker.   
“You ready to live with us yet (Y/N)? It’d make it easier to get your help when you’re already here.” Dean smirks asking again for about the thousandth time for you to live with them.   
“We’ll see Winchester. We’ll see.” Is all you reply.   
The three of you got straight to work on the research, and hours later you finally had something.   
“You boys are in for trouble. It’s Deans favorite monster.” The sarcasm rolling off your tongue almost so perfect they could have thought you were serious.   
“Great I hate witches.” He grumbles as you laugh.   
“Have fun I’ll stay here and hold down the fort.”   
“Yea ok”   
They grab their gear and leave with Cas. Deciding they could use a home cooked meal you head to the kitchen and make spaghetti. The hunt shouldn’t take long they’d already done most of the hard work, and with Cas there it should have been a piece of cake. You should have known better, of course things don’t go as planned for the Winchester brothers. About four hours later you hear the bunker door open. Coming out from the kitchen you see Dean careful make his way down the stairs. Giggling at the sight before you, you bend down to meet Deans eyes.   
“How old are you Dean? I’d say you’re six.”   
“Shut-up (Y/N). I hate witches.”   
You laugh “Go wash up for dinner young man.”  
He grumbles and walks off, you look up to the entry way where Cas holds a two year old Sam. Walking over you take him from Cas, cradling him on your hip.   
“What happened Cas?” “The witch turned them into children. She’s been dealt with.”   
“How long does this spell last or do we need to look for a cure?”   
“Forty- eight hours at the latest.”   
Sighing you nod, “in that case we’ll need a few things.”  
Making a list for Cas to swing by your place and mojo everything back to the bunker, you give it to him and he disappears.  
“Come on Sammy you and I are going to get you cleaned up for dinner” Carrying him to the kitchen, you plug and fill the sink with warm water. Stripping Sam of his clothes you put him in the sink and wash him. As you finish washing Sam, Cas comes in.   
“What are you doing?”   
Glancing over you smile, "Hey Cas I’m just washing Sam. Please go check on our other boy make sure he’s ok.” Nodding he goes “bring me back a towel for Sammy to please.” you shout after him. Giggling, Sam makes a mess as he splashes water.  
“Samuel Winchester!” you exclaim as he gets you wet. “Ok bath time is over little man.”  
Lifting him from the sink, you take the towel Cas produced and wrap him in it. You take him to the library and start going through the boxes Cas brought. Grabbing a diaper, you dry Sam off and put him in it.  
“No use putting clothes on you until after dinner huh cutie? You’ll just get dirty again won’t you?” you coo to him smiling. Holding him on your hip, you set up the play pin and set him in it with some toddler toys.  
“Dean!” Cas shouts and you look up to see a very naked six year old running from Cas.  
Grabbing the towel, you catch Dean and wrap him in it picking him up.   
“Dean you shouldn’t run around naked.” You scold “Now let’s get you dressed and then we can eat dinner. I made spaghetti and garlic bread.”  
Grinning at the mention of food Dean complies. You get him some clothes and send him to his room to get dressed. Looking up you see Cas leaning in the doorframe.   
“You’re very good with them.”  
Blushing you look down, “Yea I’ve had practice.”   
Sam starts to cry before he can question you about what you meant. Picking him up you hush him.  
“You hungry baby boy?”  
He nods and you smile, “Ok let’s go eat.”   
You grab the high-chair and take it with you to the kitchen. Setting it up, you strap him in.  
“Dean! Come on buddy dinners ready.” You shout as you get Sam a plate of food and cut it into tiny pieces for him to eat.   
Dean runs in and you set him on a chair at the table. You get him a plate of food and a drink of juice.   
“Thanks (Y/N).”  
“No problem Dean, now eat.” The boy doesn’t have to be told twice as he digs in.  
“Cas watch them a minute so I can unbury a sippy-cup for Sammy.” Nodding he watches you walk away. Returning a few minutes later sippy cup in hand, you wash it and get Sam juice.  
**  
After dinner you clean up and bathe Sam again. After bath-time you dress him in PJs and let him play in the play-pen. Turning to Dean you give him options of PJs as well.  
“Choose what ones you want to wear, and go get in them. After that come back here ok?”  
He nods knowing as long as he’s a child again you’re in charge. You smile and go through the boxes again getting things in order for bedtime. Setting out children’s books in a pile on the library table, you also get out more toddler clothes for Sam, a nightlight, and a gate that hooks to the bed so he won’t roll off as he sleeps.   
Cas watches you the entire time, to which you’re unaware as you set out little boy toys for Dean. You get out more child appropriate movies as well as setting up the stroller for Sam. Standing back you smile satisfied for now with your work.  
Dean comes back in dressed in batman PJs.   
“All done”  
Smiling you turn to him, “ok buddy so we have a few options here ok?”   
Sinking down so you’re eye level with him you give him his options, “First you can play with the toys until bedtime at eight-thirty. Second you, Sammy, Cas and I can watch a family movie until bedtime. Or I can read you a story until bedtime.”  
“What movies and book choices do I have?”   
You show him his options for both and let him mull it over.   
“Can we watch this one?” Dean asks holding up The Lion King  
“We sure can buddy, why don’t you and Cas go set it up in my room ok?”  
Nodding he pulls Cas down the hall by his trench-coat. Chuckling you pick up Sammy and the stuffed dog he won’t stop clutching.   
“Come on sweet boy.” You say as you carry him after the other two. Climbing onto the bed you prop up your pillows and sit back against the headboard, and set Sam down between your legs letting him lay on your stomach. Cas sheds his trench-coat and suitcoat, and climbs up beside you. Dean ops for lying across the bottom of your bed. Pressing play on the movie you settle back against Cas not thinking. He smiles and drapes his arm around you.   
Both Sam and Dean fall asleep about half-way through the movie. Smiling you carefully move out from under them and carry Dean to bed, tuck him in and kiss his head.  
“Goodnight my angel boy.” You whisper softly to him, before going back to your room where Sam is asleep on Cas.   
“You ok with him so I can set up his room?” you say quietly as to not wake him.  
“I’ll be fine, go do what is needed.” Cas replies quietly.   
You nod and go set up the nightlight, bed-gate, and baby monitor in Sam’s’ room. Turning to leave you find Cas in the doorway with a sleeping Sam. You watch him set Sam in bed and tuck him in.   
“Thanks Cas.” You whisper turning on the nightlight, and turning out the light leaving his room.   
“You’re welcome (Y/N)” Cas says following you out, and back to your room.  
You flop down on your bed. Cas sits by you.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure Cas” you reply sitting up.  
“Where did you learn to be such a good caretaker of children?”  
It was an innocent question on his part, but this was already opening a can of worms you didn’t want to deal with. Swallowing thickly, as you blink back tears you answer, “I was a mother once.”  
“Can you tell me about it?”  
“I had two wonderful little boys, not much older than what the witch has Sam and Dean at now.”  
“What were their names?”  
You let the tears fall, “Aiden and Jake.”  
“What happened?”   
“I lost them and my husband in an auto vs. semi collision.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok Cas it was a long time ago.”   
Pulling you into a hug, he holds you as you cry.  
“I didn’t sign up for this when they called asking for my help. It hurts so much.”   
“I know” he kisses your head.  
“Stay with me tonight?”  
“Of course (Y/N). I’d do anything for you.”  
Smiling through the last of your tears, you get up and get in your pajamas not really worried about changing in front of Cas. It’s not like he hasn’t seen you in your underwear before. Climbing back in bed you watch him strip down into just his boxers, taking time to admire the view. Part of the reason you didn’t want to live with the Winchesters was being in close proximity all the time to this glorious being in front of you now. It would be hard to keep your feelings in check, if you had to be around him all the time.  
Shaken from your thoughts, you snuggle into him as he climbs into bed.  
“Goodnight Cas”  
“Goodnight (Y/N)”   
**   
The sound of crying coming from the baby monitor wakes you up.   
“Sammy!” You gasp out and rush into him, your mothering instincts taking over completely.  
Flipping on the light you quickly make your way to him. “Shhh Sammy it’s ok Shhh.” You soothe him as you cradle him in your arms. You don’t notice Cas has followed and is now leaning in the doorway watching.  
“It’s ok Sammy, I’m here sweetheart I’m here.” You shift your weight back and forth as you rock him.  
“It’s ok baby just a bad dream. It can’t hurt you.”  
You jump slightly as Cas wraps his arms around your waist, rocking back and forth with you.  
“Just bring him to bed, he can sleep with us.”   
Smiling at how very paternal that sounds you nod.  
“Ok Honey.” You slip and carry Sam back to bed followed by Cas.   
Lying back in bed, Cas spoons you as you lay on your side facing Sam. A soft knock at the door alerts you to Dean.  
“Come here Sweetie” you say softly as he scurries over.  
He looks so young and frightened, so you offer him to sleep with you as well. He smiles gratefully and lays down behind Sam. You fall back to sleep smiling.  
**   
In the morning you wake up feeling something heavy on you, and open your eyes to see not one but both Winchesters on you now back in their adult forms. Sam is lying on your chest, and Dean draped across your legs.  
“I can move them.” Cas says quietly in your ear as he lies next to you.   
Smiling, you gently run your hands through Sam’s hair, “It’s alright for now Cas, let them sleep a while longer they need it.”  
“Let me rephrase, I want to move them off you. In their child forms I was ok with them in your bed, now not so much.”  
“Castiel are you jealous?” you chuckle softly   
“I know I don’t have a reason to be but yes.”  
“Why don’t you think you have a reason?”  
“We’re not together.”  
“And if we were?”  
“I’d have already kicked them out of the bed.”  
“And if I told you I have no romantic feelings for either brother?”  
“I’d ask you to be mine.”  
“I think that’s your cue angel” Dean mumbles   
“How long you been up Dean?” you ask as Cas tries to process Deans words.  
“The last bit of the conversation.”  
“Not long that’s good. You need your rest.”  
“Thanks for taking care of us (Y/N).”  
“No problem Dean. Now get your brother off me, he’s a space heater I swear.”  
“I’m up I’m up” Sam groans getting off you  
“Morning sleeping beauty”  
“Uhh… Thanks for last night”   
“You’re welcome Sam.”   
“Now out both of you please. (Y/N) and I have much to discuss.” Cas pipes in  
Getting up and heading to the door both men leave after a good luck from Dean.  
“Would you be my girlfriend (Y/N)?”  
“Yes, Cas I’d love to.”  
Smiling he kisses you, and you kiss back. And that’s how you ended up with a loving angel boyfriend.


End file.
